


дары моря

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: он безумен и одержим своим божеством, и сделает ради него всё, что угодно





	

он приходит к святилищу, и Сердце, до того бешено стучавщее в руке, замирает. его собственное сердце пропускает удар и замирает тоже. 

на алтаре пусто. снова пусто. 

его душит смесь гнева, отчаянья — и страха. дрожь пробегает от затылка вниз по позвоночнику, он крепче сжимает клинок в руке и выходит прочь из дома. ночь холодная и сырая, пахнет костром и гнилью. он бесшумной тенью скользит по грязным переулкам, вынюхивает, точно охотничий пёс, и находит. девушка в мятом платье греется у огня, её шатает то ли от выпивки, то ли от болезни — крысы издалека учуяли запах и привели его прямиком к добыче. она улыбается дежурной пошлой улыбкой, прячет несколько золотых монет в кошелёк, приколотый булавкой к поясу для чулок, берет его за руку и увлекает за собой — в тень, подальше от любопытных глаз случайных прохожих. 

"нет. — он качает головой. — пойдёшь со мной". 

она соглашается — он заплатил достаточно. её не пугает уродливая маска, вообще ничто не пугает — он бы почувствовал страх. Сердце шепчет, что когда-то она была красивой, но голод заставил её выйти на улицы. он не слушает. ему, в принципе, плевать. она послушно плетётся следом за ним по лестнице, в тусклом фиолетовом свете её лицо на мгновение действительно кажется ему красивым. но только на мгновение. он усаживает её на алтарь, она проводит пальцами по маске, улыбается и тянется к ремешкам на его сюртуке, но вдруг замирает, вместо выдоха у неё получается только сдавленный хрип — клинок вошёл под рёбра по самую рукоять. тёплая кровь стекает по его руке, и несколько долгих секунд ничего не происходит. от напряжения по лицу струится пот; он терпеливо ждёт, не дыша, как вдруг замечает в руке мёртвой девушки руну. он забирает подарок, бережно, любовно гладит высеченные на куске кости знаки, прижимается дрожащими губами к Метке на тыльной стороне ладони и чувствует, как глаза под маской наполняются слезами благодарности.


End file.
